Maple Leafs
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Wonder what happened before Joy and Victoria tied the knot? Joy/Victoria, M for smut.
1. The Mystery Unfolds

_'We've got to find more maple syrup...where can we find some?'_

Joy is rushed, her speech slurred, and her mind racing a million miles a minute. She was completely drunk. This was the first time in a while she had been that wasted because of all the champagne and wine and beer the bachelorette party had there. Victoria looks at her glumly.

'No maple syrup? Hey barkeep, where can we get some maple syrup?' Her speech was slurred too as she shouted at the bartender. She and Joy had way too much to drink, way too much. Victoria was depressed when she was drunk, Joy, impulsive.

'Never mind that, Victoria. Canada is where there is maple syrup. Maple syrup comes from maple trees. Those are gorgeous trees, don't you agree, Tori?' She speaks these words fast and slightly slurred. Victoria looks at her, shrugging.

'I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have maple syrup.'

Joy smacks her. 'Get yourself together. No one cries over spilled maple syrup!'

Victoria looks at the bottle, rubbing her jaw. 'Ouch. In this case, it's not spilled. It's empty. I drank it all.'

She slumps on the table, crying.

Joy stops her rambling, looking at her. Then she looks at her hand. Realizing she just slapped Victoria, she rushes to her.

'Oh my god. I am so so sorry I did this. Why do I do these things? Why don't I realize my actions? Why?'

Victoria looks up, frowning.

'I want more maple syrup.'

Joy has an idea and she snaps her fingers excitedly. 'I know what. We'll go to Canada, in search of maple syrup. Consider it an adventure to somewhere we haven't been before.'

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'We've been there before, we've been up north,' she slurs as she rolls her eyes.

Joy looks at her, confused. 'We've been where...'

Victoria looks at her, quite annoyed. 'Canada!'

_...and that's the last part she remembers, hazy in some areas of her memory but others muddled and with gaping holes like Swiss cheese. The next thing, she remembers is the two women, on a plane._

"I cannot believe you managed to get us a private jet to Ontario.'

Victoria shoots her a look, 'Well, I am Victoria Chase for crying out loud. And I can do whatever I goddamn want.'

Joy looks out the plane window, and then looks at Victoria.

'_Kiss me.'_

Victoria raises an eyebrow. 'Why should I? What am I going to get out of it?'

Joy frowns. 'I don't know, what do you want out of it?'

Victoria looks down, sighing. 'I want to be loved. I want to feel loved. I don't remember what it was like to be in love. I'm in love with you, and I'm confused.' She herself didn't know what she was saying; it was as if she was revealing her feelings while still very much inebriated.

Joy, still much too drunk, looks at her, very confused. Then, she pulls Victoria in for a kiss. They part, and Victoria looks at her, stunned.

'I didn't say you could kiss me.'

Joy looks at her, a bit hurt. 'Yeah, but whose the one confessing their feelings for me? You even want to see if we're compatible? Is that even possible, for friends to become lovers?'

Victoria sighs, 'What's the use. I'm not loveable. I don't think we're even compatible.'

Joy takes her, shaking her. 'Are you nuts? Going out of your mind? You are loveable. And we wouldn't be best friends if we didn't have anything at all in common? We have compatibility.'

Victoria smiles, and does something she normally wouldn't do, but did. She kissed her, long and hard on the lips. She does not part; she throws her arms around Joy and begins to make out passionately with her. Her hands slip up Joy's blouse, and she feels the coolness of her skin. Joy shudders as it has been the first time Victoria ever touched her in that way. But she smiles, continuing to kiss her passionately, as she pulls her in closer to her on the plane. The plane was private, so there were no others on board, other than the pilot. Pushing her against the seat, she leans in, kissing her against the nape of her neck, down towards her collarbone. Joy does not say a word, she is still much too inebriated to think or react. She sits there, smiling and giggling.

'I know what we should do when we land this plane…' Victoria says, drinking more champagne. She hands Joy a glass. They didn't need to be drunk, but Victoria reacted in a giddy manner when she found out that there was free alcohol on the plane.

Slurring her words, she smiles seductively. 'We're going to find a judge to marry us. I want to marry you. You said earlier you wanted marriage to someone, anyone. How would you feel if it was me?'

Joy giggles manically. 'I was right. Lowering my standards was a genius idea. If I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have gotten proposed to. Of course my dear, I'll marry you. I love you too.'

They kiss again, and she presses her against the couch in the plane.

'But first, we should have a little fun in the plane, shall we?'


	2. More Than We Bargained For

She wakes up, to a blinding headache. This had been the worst that she had been drunk in ages. Joy was more used to it than she was...hell, Joy drank more than she did...speaking of Joy, she wondered, where was she? She crooks her head slightly, and finds Joy, soundly sleeping next to her, arms around her waist. Victoria was confused. How much did she drink, and what the hell happened between them. She looks around the room. She notices she is in a swanky hotel suite.

'Oh, okay...so I must have checked in to a nice hotel. Looks nice.'

She looks over at Joy, who was still sleeping. They had obviously gone to bed, in a nice feather bed with silk sheets. Oh god, she thinks to herself,what have I done? She peeks under the covers, finding herself naked.

'Oh geez, what the hell happened here? I'm naked, and sleeping with my best friend in a bed...what the hell was I on?'

Joy wakes up, yawning. She looks over at Victoria, confused.

'What the hell did we do last night?'

Victoria raises an eyebrow at her. 'That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out. Are you naked too?'

Joy sneers at her. 'What kind of bloody question is that? Asking your friend if she's naked!' She peers under the covers and her eyes bulge. 'Bloody hell! What the hell happened here-you're naked, I'm naked, we're sharing a bed. How much did we have to drink?' Victoria sighs.

'I have a feeling we did something...' She points to a red bruised spot against her neck.

Joy's eyes bulge. 'Oh god...we didn't...did we?'

Victoria nods silently a yes.

'I should know...I've been married enough times to know a hickey from anywhere.' Joy examined herself, and finds a bite mark against her shoulder.

'We had sex, didn't we?'

Victoria looks at her, rolling her eyes. 'Of course we did, Sherlock. That's my bite mark and my hickey probably came from you. We probably made out, then did it on the bed.'

The phone rings, and Joy picks it up.

'This is your morning wakeup call, Mrs. Joy Chase. Your wife requested us to give you a wakeup call, and we're sending up a breakfast for you two...compliments of the chef.'

Joy's eyes bulged in shock, she was speechless. Victoria takes the phone from her and politely says,'Okay thank you.' Ending the call, she looks at Joy who was numb.

'We're...we're married?'

Victoria looks at her, equally as shocked.

'So apparently, we went out, got so drunk and high that we went to Canada for maple syrup, but ended up getting married, and having sex with each other.'

Joy nods, 'Apparently so.'

She looks at Victoria, smiling a little. 'At least it was you, and not some stranger.'

Victoria laughs.'That's true.'


	3. We're Married!

And they wondered, how do they tell Elka and Melanie? This was big. This was marriage they were talking about, holy matrimony. They couldn't believe they married.

'We're married?' Joy asks, still in shock. She couldn't believe that she and Victoria married. Her feelings for Victoria must have been enhanced by the alcohol and the dog medication they accidently took. Victoria still was mad at Melanie for that one. Victoria nods silently a yes, and looks at the pill bottle that sat on the counter.

'I mean, how did she NOT know that those were for dogs, and not humans?'

Joy nods agreeing with her. She loved Mel, but sometimes the petite brunette could be a bit too forgetful. She wondered herself how the hell Mel didn't think before grabbing the bottle; much less take the time to even bother reading the bottle to know that it wasn't meant for human consumption. She looks at the bottle, wondering how it got there. Then she remembered, a shard of information, reminding her that they had taken a second dose.

'Oh god,' she mumbled, and Victoria took her hand gently.

'We took a second dose, didn't we?'

Joy nods shock apparent in her eyes. Victoria takes her in her arms, but they stop, realizing they were both still naked.

Joy looks at her, 'What if being under the influence was our subconscious acting on our feelings for each other?'

Victoria sighs, 'Maybe it is, I mean, we did have sex and slept together in addition to being married.'

Joy looked at her, 'We've shared a bed together before, but not in that way.'

Victoria nods, knowing Joy was right. She knew what she had to do, she had to ask.

'Joy, are you really in love with me? Not in the best friends' way-lovers?'

Joy had to think a moment. Did she want to reveal her feelings for her, she had had them for years, since that night they first met, but Victoria was tied down to what's his name, and couldn't if she tried, pursue a relationship. She knew Victoria had relations with women before, but it had been many years since she had done so. Victoria made Joy feel those feelings inside, the ones she usually had for guys, but they came whenever Victoria spoke, or even brushed her hand against Joy's. Joy tried to suppress them but they kept returning at full force and she was now confused.

'I—I've always loved you. The minute you and I first met.'

Victoria looks at her, a bit stunned, but not surprised. Joy had always had a bit of trouble with relationships. The men would date her, and then find something wrong and leave her. It always troubled her; she spent years in therapy trying to figure out what it was that was rejected. She knew in her heart it wasn't her… it most definitely was them.

'I'll be honest; I've loved you since we first met, your beautiful accent, your gorgeous hair, the way you smile at me when I'm talking. The looks you give me when you are trying to tell me something. I love you Reyjoyla, I've always loved you.'


End file.
